


Library Meeting

by MuriFanfiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I suck at writing still, Library AU, M/M, Ugh, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuriFanfiction/pseuds/MuriFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Library Au. With Eren becoming Armin's wingman, leads him with gaining him a date of his own. Crap summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so second one shot and I guess i'm progressing at writing-not really. Still fucking shit but oh well, I like to write so i'ma keep trying, i don't even know what type of story this is anymore, it's 00:20am so yeah, enjoy? probably not.

If there was one thing Eren Jaeger despised the most would be the library, the sanctuary he’s dragged to every weekend with his best friend Armin Arlert. Now Armin is a nerd in Eren’s perspective but he still loves him. Now Armin drags him down to the library with one objective in mind – obtain a girlfriend with the help of his wingman: Eren.   
  


Eren was single so he had no idea why Armin would pick him for help but here they are lounging on chairs in a far corner pretending to read books while Armin fixates his gaze onto the blonde woman that he is constantly fantasizing over.

The blonde woman being Annie Leonhart, a mysterious but also dangerous woman, she could probably kill you with her glare. Surprisingly she’s alone today, without Reiner or Bertholdt around, probably fucking in a supply closet.

Eren would like to admit that he is here for Armin being a great friend that he is but in fact some had piqued his fancy, more or less with them confessing to Eren before he left the other week – Eren found it adorable.

The young man hadn't even told Eren his name before he turned away back to his group of friends leaving a stunned Eren with a number on his hand. 

But lucky for Eren, there he was again in the same old group of friends as before, not like he could say much he hung around the same friends again and again. He didn't notice that the man kept glancing over at Eren every now and then to make sure he hadn't left. 

Finally after Eren decided to leave with Armin not trying even once to get Annie’s attention, he stood up, but just as he was stacking the book back in to the shelf a hand landed on his arm. He turned his head slightly and saw the same man who had been the topic on his mind for quite some time.

The man had a strong jawline, strong light brown eyes, he has short two toned hair, the top being a light ash brown and the undercut being a darker brown. He seemed to have a long-ish face. 

The first though that came to Eren’s mind was _Horseface._

“Hey” 

"Hi..."

"Oh yeah, right, Jean"

"Eren"

"You never called"

“Oh yeah ‘cause when you get a strangers name written on your hand who doesn't even tell you their name you instantly want to call them” You could hear the sarcasm dripping off his words.

“I got dared to do it, you see them-“ Jean gestured to his group of friends “-Well the one with his arm around the brunette, yeah Connie, he told me to do it, said I’d been staring at you – which I haven’t”

“Oh right, of course you haven’t.”

“Sorry for bothering you, I just wanted to say hi and would you like to go for a coffee?”

“Hm, sure, I don’t see why not, I’m only here because my lame friends trying to win this girl over and I’m supposedly his wingman”

After Eren accepted with no hesitation, Jean took the opportunity to bid his friends farewell and caught up to Eren who was already leaving the building.

 


End file.
